Rise of the Allspark II
by CassieVargas
Summary: This is the continuation of Rise of the Allspark.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie: Hello lovelies! This is book 2 so if you haven't read book one then go read it! Enjoy!

* * *

*Cassie's POV*

*BEEP*

What's going on...

*BEEP*  
What's that beeping...

*BEEP*

I'm still connected with Cybertron...I can fix this...I can...

*BEEP*

"AHH," I screamed as I shot up. Where am I and how did I get here. This better not become a habit since this is now two times this has happened. I was on a ship? This looks like the same one as Optimus' ship. I walked over to a mirror and realized that my arm was bandaged. Was it broken? A surge of pain shot through me and I held in my scream. What happened and what was that beeping...I remember Cybertron...he slipped through my fingers...I...I couldn't save him. I felt a tear drip down my cheek. I failed everyone especially Cybertron. Now he was offline and I would have to deal with the fact that I couldn't save him. All that time of bonding and seeing through his eyes...meant nothing now. Everyday I would look through Cybertron to see Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Prowl. They would also come every once in a while to visit me but...I wasn't able to talk or move. I could just watch through Cybertron. Bumblebee walked in, "Cassie? Oh your awake." He came over and hugged me avoiding my arm.

"Bee...what happened? How long was I out," I asked

"Well you were in there for five years."

"FIVE YEARS?!"

"Yeah. Megatron...he um...he destroyed Cybertron's spark. He also broke your arm in the process. I got you and brought you onto Optimus' ship because everyone was evacuated from Cybertron."

"So that beeping...was it...?"  
"A bomb. After it went off he finished Cybertron himself. When I came in Cybertron was offline and he was about to kill you."  
"Thank you. Where is dad?"

"We got separated while I went to get you. Sentinel pulled him onto a ship that was waiting and left."

"So we got the old crew?"

"Yeah plus two new 'bots."

"Oh alright."

He picked me up and set me on his shoulder. Ah the good old days. I did look different though and so did bee. He looked a little older and so did I. Since we were the same age he and I should be at least 16 maybe 17? He was only about a few months older than me. "Let's go see Ratchet. He wanted me to check on you. Plus the two new 'bots wanna meet you," he stated and walked through the hall into the command room.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," Bulkhead laughed.

I smiled, "hey Bulk!"

"Good morning Cassie," Prowl added not looking up from his monitor.

"Hey," I replied.

Ratchet came over and held out his hand for me to go onto. I got on and he took off my bandage, "let's go see if I can finish repairing this now that you awake. By the way, some advise, learn to recharge with your defenses off."

I blushed, "sorry! Hey where is Prime?"

"He is working on getting in touch with the Elite Guard ship," a femmebot replied. "I'm sorry. My name is Arcee."

"It's nice to meet you Arcee," I smiled.

"Why is an organic on the ship? Shouldn't she be on Earth where she belongs," a thick southern accent male voice asked.

I glared at the voice, "who are you calling an organic?"

"Cassie don't transform. Your arm isn't 100% healed yet and it would be painful," Ratchet advised.

"I guess I've been in the spark of Cybertron for so long that not many 'bots remember who I am," I sighed.

"Please excuse him. We were transferred onto Optimus' team after fighting on the front lines. That is Ironhide by the way," Arcee replied.

"Well he need to learn his place," a familiar voice spat out...what was the Allspark doing using my body like this?! My eyes turned bright blue and I transformed painfully, flying over in front of Ironhide. "Do I look like an organic to you," she asked. I didn't mind usually when she used my body...except this time. My arm hurts...a lot...Ratchet wasn't kidding when he said it would be painful. I flew back to Ratchet and transformed letting my eyes go back to their normal brown before biting my lip and holding my arm, "ow ow ow ow ow!"

"I told ya not to transform," Ratchet scolded.

"It wasn't me! It was her," I replied.

Ironhide looked taken aback and confused, "who is she talkin' about?"

"The Allspark. Not like you would care since apparently I'm just an organic," I replied sarcastically.

"No I meant-"

"I know what you meant. Ratchet I'll meet you in the med-bay."

I stalked out of the room after he set me down. So much for first impressions.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie: Hello there. Chapter 2 of Book 2 is just below...go on...Stop looking at me!

* * *

*Cassie's POV*

I sat on the large examination table with my legs hanging off the side. I winced as Ratchet accidentally jerked my arm. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright...are you almost done cause Bee looks kinda annoyed that it's taking so long," I replied.

"Well...I'm not annoyed I'm just bored," Bee answered cracking a smile.

"Go bother Prowl or Bulkhead kid. This will take a little time since that brute Megatron basically destroyed the joint," Ratchet replied and continued working.

"Will you be able to repair it," I asked.

"Of course! I'm the 'bot who made ya so I should be able to fix ya," he replied.

"Bee go ahead. I'll meet you on the bridge," I sighed. He nodded and left as I closed my eyes and dozed off.

**~A WHILE LATER~**

I woke up in my room. I guess that we landed and I didn't hear it. I missed the old base in Jasper, Nevada a lot actually. I heard voices coming from the lobby area but they were not the voices of my fellow Autobots. I got up and walked over to the main lobby and saw...humans...with guns...pointed at me? I was a little taken aback. "Well...seems that the humans got more hostile since the last time," I sighed. I didn't notice a soldier load his gun and take a shot at me successfully landing a hit on my neck, "ow." I pulled the bullet out and starred at its small needle. "What was that fo-," I started to say but my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. What was in that bullet? Bumblebee yelled something and the next thing I know I'm being loaded onto a helicopter. What in the world is going on and why does everyone feel the need to shoot at me?!

**~MEANWHILE~**

******_(Bumblebee's POV)_**

"Optimus! We have a problem," I yelled as I saw the helicopter take off. I ran after it and just missed the runner. Optimus walked up to me.

"What is it Bumblebee," he asked.

"They took her. The humans took Cassie," I replied.

"Then we must explain to them that she means no harm and is one of us," he replied as he heard footsteps. "I believe that the human representative is here," He said turning to face the small organic.

"Yes I am," replied a peeved Agent Fowler.

"I am Optimus Prime. This is Bumblebee and we have come to this planet as refugees. Your kind have just abducted one of our own. If you ask your leader to kindly release Bk-201 ,or as she goes by now, Cassie. Then we will be forever grateful," Optimus explained.

Fowler pondered for a moment, "well I'll try but I can't give any promises. It's a lot harder than you think to get in contact with the President but I'll try."

"I'll go get her back myself," I blurted out.

"No. We must let this planet's inhabitants do this. We want them to trust us and also we don't want to harm the humans," Prime responded.

"I will also tell the President that you all come in peace," Fowler replied as he left.

I started to freak out, "Prime what if they don't release her?!"

"They must. We still have a peace treaty with this planet. She was released from Earth's ownership until they needed her to protect them. As I see it, the Decepticons will also follow her to Earth and this planet will be in danger as well. They will see that we can help protect them along with Cassie," he replied wisely. I just hope that she is okay and they don't do anything to her.

**~MEANWHILE~**

******_(No one's POV)_**

Cassie lay on a small bed in the Sector 7 headquarters that lies within the Hoover Dam. The soldiers would occasionally peak in. There were many whispers around about her and why she was with the aliens but the most puzzling part was why she had a bandage on her arm. Some people heard that it was metal others heard otherwise. The sector had the right to search a person if there was anything suspicious going on. So they decided to do an x-ray. They got a female nurse to undress the girl and slip her into a gown. She was taken to a room and the x-rays were taken. When the scientists looked at the x-rays they were stunned. There were no bones...just metal and they couldn't make out the rest. They made a decision that she was not human and more tests were to be conducted.

For the next several days, scientists studied her, took blood, and took more x-rays and MRI's. Several times the girl woke up and transformed but was shortly put back to sleep. They got orders to release her several times by the President himself, but each time they ignored. The scientists had a girl who was almost all robot and could...transform. It was amazing! They didn't know why her files were classified so only the President could see them. All day they had been trying to hack the network but failed. They were just about to give up when an idea came to them. They could use her as a bargaining chip to get more information. An alarm started sounding when they heard a loud explosion. They ran to Cassie's room and saw that she had broken out. They looked on the monitor and saw that she had already managed to get out of the base and was flying away. "Should we go after her, sir," a soldier asked.

"No...I have a feeling that we will be seeing her again soon," the Agent Simmons, the leader of the girls case, added. They watched the monitor as she flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie: Chapter 3 is right below. Go ahead and read it :D I made sure Ironhide didn't hide a bomb in it this time!

* * *

*Cassie's POV*

I had to get out. There was no other option then to break out before they could sedate me again. So here I am...flying...with of how to get back home. Maybe my comm. link works. "Ratchet...can you hear me," I asked. I waited but there was no reply. Scrap. I tried again, "Ratchet? Bumblebee? Anyone? Can someone please answer me?"

I sighed. It was hopeless. I could access the internet so maybe I could get direction to Jasper. If I found out how to get there then I will find the base easily. I went on Google maps and looked up the directions to Jasper. If I fly as fast as I can then I'll be there in no time at all. I stated to speed up and broke the sound barrier once again. I would be in recharge for a while but it's worth it to be back with Bumblebee and my family. The rockets on my wings struggled to keep up with the speed and it was painful but I had to keep going. I was almost there since I could see the lights of the small town. I slowed down and a strong wave of pure exhaustion rushed over me and all I wanted to do was go into recharge and sleep. I flew slowly to the entrance of the base and landed, forcing the doors open.

"Guys? Where...are you," I called smiling as I saw Arcee come in.

"Cassie? Everyone just left to look for you," she replied.

I nodded and passed out.

******_(Arcee's POV)_**

"Cassie," I caught her before she hit the ground. She transformed back into a human and I smiled slightly moving the small piece of hair out of her face. "Guys I found Cassie. She is back at the base with me," I announced into the comm. link.

"Is she okay," Bumblebee yelled into the mic.

I lowered the volume a little at his voice, "yeah she just passed out. She looks like she was beaten or something Ratchet ."

Ratchet gave a small groan and sighed, "lay her on the berth in the med bay. I will be back shortly."

I sighed and laid Cassie on the berth. I wonder what they did to her and how they found this base. I sat down and waited until I heard the roar of engines. I stood up and watched as Ratchet, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Optimus, and Bumblebee rolled in. Bumblebee transformed and ran over to her bedside and mumbled, "what in the name of Primus have they done to you."

Ratchet came over and started checking vitals, "some minor bruising and she's in a deep recharge but other than that she is fine."

Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief, "good. I can't believe that she came back. Thank Primus that she wasn't hurt too severely."

I smiled and went back to my room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie: Hola people of the interwebs!

Bumblebee: Oh primus who the frag gave her high grade?!

Cassie: aw Bee! Don' wrry everythin'll be fin!

Bumblebee: I guess I'll have to update for you then huh? Oh well here's Chapter 4

* * *

*No One's POV*

Wasp sat in his cell quietly talking to himself in his insane manner, "Wasp didn't do anything. Wasp didn't commit a crime. Bumblebot lied. Bumblebot is enemy."

The guard sighed, "shut your vocalizer wasp. No one wants to hear your complaining."

Wasp obeyed. He didn't want to be beaten again like the last time. It wasn't fair because he didn't do anything. It was that idiot Decepticon double agent Longarm's fault. He had framed him by doing all that stuff back at the academy. He had done all this...and Bumblebee was the reason he was in here. The reason his vocalizer was damaged and he had gone insane. He had more anger to Cassie than Bumblebee though. She comes to the academy one day and starts accusing him of being a spy?! That is unforgivable. From that day Wasp vowed that he would make Bumblebee and Cassie pay for what they had done. He wanted Bumblebee to feel how he felt all those years. He wanted to take Cassie and make Bumblebee watch as he slowly destroyed everything he loved right before his eyes. Yes, that was what he wanted. He wanted to see the pain, sorrow, and anguish that would fill the yellow mech's optics. He wanted to hear him scream to take him instead, to watch him squirm to save his charge, to watch him slowly die inside as his charges' spark was slowly ripped out of her pathetic chassis. That would be the ultimate revenge. Wasp smiled to himself and imagined the scene that would take place. He let a small chuckle escape his lips but covered his mouth quickly afraid that he would be beaten again.

He heard a grunt of pain, a loud thump, and then silence. What was going on out there? The door slid open and two scarlet optics starred at him as Starscream stepped forward. "Hello Wasp. If you haven't already guessed, I am here to bring you back to Lord Megatron," Starscream informed breaking the stasis cuffs that bound Wasp.

To be completely honest, Wasp was terrified of Megatron. Who wasn't though. He had been called a Decepticon ever since he was put in this cell but truly he wasn't one of them. He was always an Autobot, but now that was taken away from him like everything else was. He had no choice. "So Wasp free," he asked.

"Yes Wasp is free, but only after you help us with a little favor," Starscream replied.

Wasp was curious, "What favor?"

"You remember the half organic Cybertronian girl Cassie who helped Bumblebee convict you correct?"

"Wasp remembers her. This her fault that Wasp is here."

"Yes it is. So you see...we need you to help capture her."

"Then will Wasp be free?"

"Yes then Wasp will be free," Starscream grinned.

Wasp smiled and took his offer. They escaped the stockade and headed for planet Earth.

**~ON EARTH~ ****_*(Cassie's POV)*_**

I woke up and winced since I was laying on the most uncomfortable thing in the universe. The med-bay's berth wasn't exactly the comfiest of things but it helped when someone was sick. I looked over my right shoulder to see Bumblebee sound asleep in recharge sitting next to me. I guess he missed me. I don't know how long I was gone but I only remember fragments about the obscure base. In between me being awake there was just the empty void of sleep and the pain of being pocked and prodded by needles. I remember waking up and being injected or shot by another bullet to make me go back to sleep. No one blames me but still...I feel really bad that this always seems to happen to me. I sighed and put my hand on Bumblebee's as his optics powered back on, "Cassie!" He hugged me and I winced.

"Yeah I-it's good t-to see you t-to Bee, b-but can you PLEASE p-put me down? Your s-squishing me," I managed to squeak out.

"Yeah," he replied setting me back down.

Ratchet came in with a very annoyed look that had a slightly relieved expression on it. He walked over to me, "transform so I can check those wings of yours."

I obeyed and winced as he moved one slightly, "I didn't mean to almost destroy them."

"You are so lucky that I am the one who built you kid. If I wasn't then I would have scrapped them and you wouldn't be able to fly anymore."

"Yeah I know. I-I just wanted to come home...to my family."

They both looked a little taken aback by my statement. Without Ultra Magnus around...I have no one but Bumblebee and Ratchet. I have known everyone (except Arcee and Ironhide) for about six to seven years. Ratchet was like a father to me before I met Ultra Magnus and Bee...is my guardian. I have nothing left of what used to be my home on Cybertron except for Bumblebee and Ratchet. Ever since I met Optimus though...he has shown me what it takes to become a true warrior. He shows mercy when it is right and conviction. I smiled at there confused faces. "Even though I helped make you I still don't get you sometimes kid," Ratchet chuckled.

"Well she's just as weird as me," Bee laughed.

I laughed and nodded. I'm glad I have a family...even if it isn't my real one.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie: Hey guys, really sorry about the whole getting what you humans call "wasted" while I was supposed to be updating. Somebot thought that it would be funny to spike my energon cube with some high grade!

Bumblebee: Anyway before she starts to hunt down said bot let's get on with the update shall we?

Cassie: couldn't agree more with ya Bee! But after this is all over I am going to slag Ironhide's aft...

Bumblebee: What did you say?

Cassie: Nothing! Here's chapter 5!

* * *

*Cassie's POV*

I sighed and stood behind Bumblebee's door. _Well here goes everything_, I thought as I went into his room. "Bee...can we...um...talk," I asked and he sat up.

"Sure. Watcha need to talk about," he replied.

"Well...I um...," I sighed. This was going no where.

"Come on Cassie just spit it out," he chuckled.

"Well...when I was going into Cybertron's spark...I never thought that I was going to see you again and all those years...I watched over you like you watched over me through Cybertron's eyes. I guess...what I am trying to ask is. Frag! Um...I guess I am trying to ask you how you really feel about me," I spat out lightly rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment.

He was in deep thought and then he smiled, "weeeeell. While you were away I was sad and lonely at times but I went to see you every chance I got. I would tell you jokes and stories about what was happening to the others. A few times you smiled and one time you even waved to me. It was always small gestures but it gave me hope that you would come back to us...to me."

I pouted, "your didn't answer my question Bee!"

"I missed you...and I love you."

My sparked must have stopped beating when I heard him reply. I blushed finally knowing that he did feel the same way as me. After all these years of not knowing...after all this time of being confused and conflicted I finally found my answer. And all I had to do was fragging ask?! I noticed that he looked concerned and I smiled back at him, "I love you too Bee!"

He picked me up and hugged me spinning around once in happiness, "you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words."

"Same," I laughed kissing him cheek, "I'm glad your my guardian."

The alarm rang and we ran to the lobby only to find...my favorite people in this forsaken planet...soldiers. The only difference was...they didn't have guns...didn't all soldiers have guns? I have a gun, Bee has a gun, Optimus has a gun...those other soldiers had fragging guns! Bee picked me up and hid me away in his arms. Optimus stood up and waited for the rest of the Autobots to enter the room.

"Autobots, these are the humans who will be helping us here on Earth. The leader of this country said that they are to be known as N.E.S.T.," he replied.

I jumped down from Bumblebee's arm and was starred at by one soldier whose nametag read Major Lennox, "what is a girl doing here?"

"Um excuse me? I live here," I replied, "and I don't appreciate you humans thinking that I am an object to be tested on."

"Wait what are you talking about," he asked.

"I'm talking about you humans taking me to this underground place and running tests on me," I replied getting annoyed.

He looked completely confused, "why would someone test on a young girl? You are only...what...16-17 years old? And why do you keep calling us humans when you yourself are one."  
"Because first off, I'm not a human, I am a Cybertronian. Second, I am apparently in an interest to your people."  
He looked even more confused, "uh."

I transformed, "this is what I mean."

His eyes widened in surprise, "what the...how?!"

"It's a very long story that I don't feel like explaining."

"Welcome to our base gentlemen," Ratchet groaned coming into the room.

"Well I guess that you should explain what they will be doing with us, Prime, sir," Prowl replied sitting in the corner.

"Indeed but first," he pointed to each of the Autobots and introduced us, "now that's out of the way. Your mission is to help protect Cassie and assist with defeating the Decepticons that are lurking on this planet."

"What?! Um Prime I don't need protection," I protested.

"Cassie you do. Bumblebee won't be around all the time to help protect you. Anyway, Cassie has one of the most powerful beings in the universe inside her spark. This being is called the Allspark. It has the ability to create, destroy, and give infinite power and wisdom to the one who poses it. The Decepticons wish to use that power to conquer this planet and Cybertron, our home that was destroyed. If Megatron succeeds, your planet will be no more and you will all be slaves," Optimus exclaimed.

I chuckled at there confusion as to who Megatron is, "Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons or in Layman's terms, the 'bad guys'."

Lennox nodded, "alright. We'll help you."

Optimus smiled slightly under his mask, "thank you all for your sacrifice."

I stopped and looked around feeling the piercing glare of someone's optics. I looked to Prime to find him also looking around discretely. "Prime, do you feel it too," I whispered.

He nodded, "why don't we go outside and show you around the outside of the base."

I thought to myself shaking my head, '_That is the best excuse he can come up with?_'

We all moved outside but I didn't have time to relax since the optics were still watching me. Was I imagining stuff? I turned around to see a blast hitting my chest and then I went flying off the building before I transformed. I braced myself for hitting the ground, and when I did it wasn't pretty. Dirt and sand flew everywhere creating a cloudy mess. I stood shakily only to realize the 'bot who stood in front of me was none other than Wasp. "Wasp?! I thought that you were in the stockade!"

"Wasp was in stockade. Starscream save Wasp and gave Wasp new mission," he replied firing his stingers.

I dodged to the left just missing the attack, "you're insane!"

"Wasp not insane! Wasp vocalizer was damaged in stockade. No one helped Wasp. It's Cassie's fault Wasp was in stockade. Cassie going to suffer and pay for what she did stellar cycles ago!"

I lowered my guns, transforming back, and looked away from him sadly. "I am so sorry for what I did to you Wasp, but I refuse to fight you... Please...just turn yourself in and nothing will happen."

He picked me up and threw me into the ground once again making me gasp in pain, "Wasp want Cassie to fight. Wasp want to hurt Cassie before Wasp take to Megatron."

I struggled to stand and winced at my already bleeding chest and aching back, "so that was Starscream's mission for you."

At that moment the others decided to come join the party. I waved them off. This was my fight and I guess I will oblige Wasp. Wasp then decided to attack Bumblebee. "Hey! I thought you said he only wanted to fight you," Bee yelled over the sound of Wasp's stingers.

I shrugged and whistled, "Hey Wasp," I yelled transforming, "you want me? Come and get me." I took off and started flying farther into the desert. Wasp growled and transformed into the same car as Bumblebee except just green. He followed me everywhere trying to shoot at me. I dodged until something heavy landed on my back and knocked me out of the sky. I landed making a small crater in the ground and when I looked up it didn't take me a second to realize who's high heel feet those were. "I'm surprised," I wheezed as I stood up, "the femme decided to grace me with it's presence."

He laughed, "foolish Autobot. I don't think that you are in a position to be taunting me." He picked me up by my wing and I winced. He was definitely just doing this to amuse himself. Wasp came up to us and transformed kneeling before Starscream. "Very good Wasp. Our Lord and Master will be pleased with our work."

"Wasp thank Starscream for freeing Wasp. Now it is time for Starscream to keep end of deal," he replied.

Starscream rolled his optics and plastered a fake smile on his face, "yes, yes as discussed you are free to do as you please."

I kept trying to kick or punch Starscream to let me go but I wasn't able to reach him. I saw the dust cloud coming from the Autobots and the humans who followed Wasp. Starscream laughed and loosened his grip on my wing slightly and with that I took my leave. Activating my jets I flew out of his hand and towards the coming Autobots. Bumblebee broke rank transforming to meet me.

"Bumblebee, get Cassie to a safe location. We will handle Starscream and Wasp," Optimus yelled transforming and engaging Starscream.

Bee obeyed and transformed into his vehicle mode opening the passenger seat. I transformed and limped in. As he sped away though, I climbed into the driver's seat, "Cassie, what are you doing?"

"Trust me Bee. You need to go faster otherwise they will follow us," I replied pushing the gas all the way down and watching as the landscape sped faster and faster past us.

"Cassie tell me what you're doing right now," he demanded as his holoform appeared.

I smiled unsure, "you see...the thing is...I have no clue what I'm doing," I laughed.

He shook his head, "then why don't you let me drive!"

"Because it's more fun this- BEE," I yelled as a large ped stepped in front of us. I pressed the brake and turned the wheel sharply before we hit it. I let go of the wheel and starred at Bumblebee with wide eyes.

"Now do you think I should drive!?"

I nodded slowly as his holoform disappeared and I climbed into the passenger seat. "Who's ped was that?"

"I think that was the new Decepticon medic. His name is Knockout," he replied.

"Yeah and he's still following us. I opened the window and transformed my hand into a gun. Sticking my head out I aimed at the medic and opened fire. I managed to hit the hood of the car and destroy the left rear tire. He spun out and transformed, "ah! Your scratched my finish," he yelled after us.

We continued driving until the lights of Jasper were far behind us. By the time we stopped and turned around the moon had already risen. Bee's holoform appeared took the wheel as we entered the main road. "Well today was interesting huh," he smiled.

I nodded, "I never thought that we would see Wasp ever again."

"Same. Maybe we were wrong about the whole double agent thing... What if it wasn't-," he stopped as he looked over to see my breath slowly fogging the glass window. He moved my head against the seat and leaned it back smiling. "G'night Cass. Sleep tight," he said before turning the radio on quietly and humming to the music.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie: Hey guys I'm back!

Bumblebee: Cassie...what was that sound I heard earlier?

Cassie: What sound?

Bumblebee: Of Ironhide screaming?

Cassie: Nothing you need to concern yourself with.

Bumblebee: Alright...Here's Chapter 6!

* * *

*Cassie's POV*

The soft music that was playing woke me up. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. _ We were back in the base_, I sighed. It was five in the freaking morning and someone was playing music that now was blasting at full volume and probably had woken everyone in the base up. The aggravated groan of Ratchet walking past my room carrying a handful of wrenches was never a good sign. I got up and went to the source of the noise which was obviously Bumblebee's room. "Bee can you please...," I started but stopped as I walked through the door to see Bumblebee being chased by Ratchet who was throwing wrenches at him. Optimus came in and stood beside me in shock and amusement. I transformed and shot the ceiling, "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Everyone stopped and starred at me for a moment before reality set in that I definitely did just shoot the ceiling. The annoyed face that I wore said a thousand words since Bee immediately turned off the music and Ratchet left the room grumbling to himself. I transformed back and went to the lobby, might as well get some monitor duty in while I'm awake. I climbed up to the screen and sat in the chair watching the cameras for any sign of trouble.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I must have dozed off since when I woke up the base was alive with excitement. Prime said that we were moving to a new base again and would be working with N.E.S.T. agents. I went to pack my stuff again groaning at the idea of being around more humans. I came back to the lobby with my bag and waited for the others. Ratchet was putting away some equipment, "hey Ratch do you need any help?"

"Nah I'm fine. Just taking down some of the useless junk and seeing what can be taken with me," he replied not looking at me.

"Well if you need any help I would be happy to oblige."

He nodded and continued his work until almost everything was neatly put into its rightful place in storage. Bee was the next to finish and he sat on the floor next to me.

"I'm tired of moving. I've forgotten how many times we've been relocated actually," he chuckled.

I laughed, "altogether I believe that alone I have been relocated around 8 times?"

"That's a lot," he replied transforming and letting his door open indicating me to get in. I climbed into the passengers seat and set my bag on my lap buckling myself. His holoform appeared in the drivers seat making me smile. "We'll start going Ratch. We'll meet you there," he yelled back as he drove down the exit hall.

"Bee...? I...I love you," I said stuttering with embarrassment.

The inside of the car all of a sudden started to get hot and I chuckled to myself. "I...I love you too," he replied.

I looked out the window at the passing scenery, "so how far away is the new base?"

"Well, it's not in Jasper that's for sure. It's somewhere on the western side of this landmass we're on."

"You mean California?"

"I think so...Is that what it's called?"

I nodded, "yeah. It's whole western side is on the water. Should be a nice place to stay since it's usually warm. But it's really that far away? The trip will take at least a day with the speed you're going at!" I gestured to the dash and noticed it read 100mph.

"Yeah it will," the holoform smiled at me.

I blushed, "and we have to be extra careful around here since now the Decepticreeps know that our base is nearby."

"Which is also why Prime's gonna blow it up when we leave so that even if the Decepticons do find it, there will be nothing there for them to take. Just large pieces of metal and rock in a pile of useless scrap."

"Sounds fair enough," I sighed and turned the volume on the comm link up as the explosion rang through the ear piece. "Prime...did you do it?"

"Yes it is done. ETA to your position is 10 minutes," he replied.

"Optimus," Prowl asked.

"Yes Prowl," he replied.

"Two Decepticons are advancing at a high speed towards our location."

Ratchet spoke up, "Bk-201, safety protocol M."

I stopped and transformed, letting the programming take over, as I went completely invisible sitting inside Bumblebee.

Bee skid to a stop, "guys...she disappeared!"

"Kid don't transform! She's just got a cloaking device enabled and her comm link is disabled so she can remain hidden."

"I thought you said that you took out all her programing so what gives," Arcee asked.

"I originally did but when Ultra Magnus ordered us to take it out I still wanted to keep some safety protocols hidden just incase of an emergency. He only agreed to it unless I gave him the codes," he replied.

"So what do I do now? I'm basically a sitting duck out here," Bee complained.

"I wasn't finished yet! As I was saying...I also installed some upgrades into the safety protocol system. Bk-201," he started

I replied, "yes sir?"

"Safety protocol M2," he commanded.

I reappeared, and holding onto Bee, vanished enhancing the range of the cloaking device so that he was now invisible.

"Ratchet? Hello? Anyone there," he yelled into the comm worriedly, "scrap it's dead. You okay Cassie?

"Yes sir I am fine," I replied.

"What's going on?"

"Safety protocol M2. Must hide myself and Autobot closest to me until further orders are given."

"How are we supposed to know when it's safe when our communicators are dead?"

"Override command C4."

"Well isn't that just peachy," he sighed.

We waited a long time until I heard the sounds of engines. Bee looked towards the sound, "finally they're here!"

Ratchet stopped and transformed, "Bk-201, override command C4."

I obeyed and transformed back into a human, disabling the cloaking device and reappearing, "well that was...interesting?"


End file.
